-You Are My Sunshine-
by CrystalXShine
Summary: A life of a warrior is one dreamed about by some loners and kittypets, but would they still want to join a Clan if they knew of the tragic paths some warriors have to lead? Oneshot. Happy at the beginning, but gets sad later on. Inspired by "You Are My Sunshine".


_I could sure use some help right now..._

Snowpaw would admit- she wasn't the most skilled of cats, and she certainly wasn't the most senior apprentice, either. Far from it, actually, considering she had gone through her apprentice ceremony and received her apprentice name and mentor just a few sunrises ago. But even she had to admit that her current predicament was both avoidable and entirely her fault.

_Why,_ she thought, _did my stupid mentor ever say that having an 'unsupervised hunting assesment' was a good idea!?_

You see, she was in a...really, really, _really_ terrible predicament.

She was currently entangled in a thorny bramble bush. Now normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal, but that squirrel just _had_ to run directly under the bush, and Snowpaw just _had_ to chase after it and get all tangled up right in the very center of it.

And since she was expected back in camp by sunset (the sky was already starting to grow dark already), things weren't faring so well for her.

Every movement she made to get herself untangled sent sharp twitches of pain through her pelt, and her frustration was nearing it's peak. Seeing that there was nothing she could presently take it out on, she took a deep breath….

...and spewed out a rather colorful rainbow of curses.

"CURSE the fact that I had to be born a long-furred cat! If I didn't have such _stupidly_ long tabby fur, I probably wouldn't be in this mess! Stupid Cedarheart, for sending me out here, stupid Stormstar, for giving Cedarheart _me_ of all cats as his _apprentice_, stupid squirrel, stupid, stupid, _stupid_-!" The rest of her speech was indiscernible from the sheer number and creative uses of cuss words she had no buisness even knowing.

Once after she had ran out of breath, she clenched her eyes shut and muttered repeatedly, "Treason is bad, treason is bad, NO, don't think of ditching this clan and going for another one, nope nope nope, and nope…"

"That may sound like a good idea, but you'll have to forgive me if I sit in the corner waiting for your inevitable banishment afterwards."

Snowpaw stilled, her eyes widening. _Oh...shoot._

Her green eyes met a pair of blue, and she took one moment to realize that it was a senior apprentice, Frostpaw. She blinked. _Ugh...not him! Why of all cats-_ Ears burning in embarrassment, her eyes found the snowy ground and she mewed, "I, um…"

"Need help?" Frostpaw offered, tilting his head to one side.

"Y-yes," she gritted out, embarrassed beyond belief.

Frostpaw just nodded and got straight to work. Now, don't get her wrong- she didn't _hate_ him, per se, but he always acted...anxious around her. Whenever he saw her, he would hurry to get away. She didn't know why, but as she first found it confusing, now it was just very aggravating.

Frostpaw, on the other paw, seemed to want to break the silence between them. "So...how did you get in this mess, anyways?"

Snowpaw twitched and tried to count to ten to calm down. Unfortunately for her, she found that ten was an inadequate number when he was involved. She lashed her tail, wincing as the thorns dug themselves deep into her fur. "I was chasing a squirrel, and it ran under the bush," she mewed stiffly, a slight growl tinging her voice.

Frostpaw hid a grin of amusement. "Ah," he responded, "...You have beautiful blue eyes, you know."

The she-cat twitched again. "...My eyes are green."

"Oh, right, of course." He then suddenly sat back on his haunches, evaluating his work. "I think you're all free to go now," he meowed.

Snowpaw was relieved that this whole experince was coming to an end, but as soon as she put her weight on her paws - _she was falling._

As soon as she realized what was happening, her paws touched the ground- wherever they were- and she landed on all four paws. Panic set in as she realized she couldn't see, and she whirled around frantically. "Frostpaw?! Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm over here!" Frostpaw's voice echoed. "...I think we've fallen into the tunnels."

_The tunnels!_ She had heard a few of the apprentices discussing them a couple of days ago. She hadn't been in them yet- but surely Frostpaw had. After all, as a more experienced apprentice, he would most likely know more about the tunnels under the territory and how to navigate them than she did.

"Just stay calm. I know you can't see anything right now, but just wait for a bit; it'll take some time for your eyes to adjust."

Snowpaw sheathed and unsheathed her claws anxiously, but true to his word, she could start to make out shapes in the gloom. Frostpaw's pure white pelt stuck out among the darkness, and she hurried over to him. Not that she _liked_ depending on him, of course, but she really didn't have a choice in their present situation.

-:-X-:-

It had been a while since their initial fall into the tunnels, and Snowpaw was starting to get panicky. What if they never found their way out?

Frostpaw seemed to sense her uncertainty and mewed, "Don't worry, we're taking a shortcut my mentor showed me the other day. We'll be back on the surface in no time."

However, as he said this, Snowpaw suddenly realized something with a start. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked, a skeptical gleam in her eyes as she noted that they had passed the same rock thrice over.

He grinned. "Shortcut, remember? This is all part of the plan."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, flicking her tail from side to side. "Don't you mean _long_cut? What are you up to, exactly?"

"Well...I-I know we're definitely _not_ lost, at least..." Frostpaw responded in an unconvincing tone, his spiky-furred tail twitching uncertainly.

Snowpaw snapped. "I'm a new apprentice, and even I can tell that we've been running around in circles, you mousebrain! So I will repeat this again: do you or do you not know where you're going!?"

"I-I don't know! I just-" he broke off. They were both running now, agitation evident in their fast pace.

Suddenly though, they burst into a beautiful cavern of light. Both apprentices stopped in their tracks, eyes wide in sudden awe.

Pale mushrooms lined the walls of the cavern, radiating a soft green glow. Snowpaw, entranced by the them, padded towards one. Tilting her head to the side, she prodded one with a paw, green eyes gleaming with wonder. Nothing happened.

Neither cat knew how long they had taken exploring the cave, but they both had calmed down by the time they were finished. They had then settled down right in the center of the cavern, both glancing at each other when the other thought they weren't looking. Finally, Snowpaw broke the awkward silence.

"I...I'm sorry for blowing up on you. It was uncalled for, especially after you helped me out of those brambles."

Frostpaw blinked. "No. Of all cats, it's _me_ who should be sorry," he admitted, eyes cast downwards. "I've always...felt different around you. And it's a good feeling, don't worry! But..I can't act _right_ when you're around. I always have to get away, since it's really confusing...you must think of me as annoying, huh? But, the truth is…" He swallowed. "I did it again today; I wanted to face my emotions and spend as much time as I could with you, but then when we actually _did_ get lost…Augh, I don't know how to explain all this...!"

Snowpaw felt pretty confused at his explanation, but she found that her eyes were softening in forgiveness anyways. Sighing, she cut off his rambling by licking his muzzle. "You're forgiven, mouse-brain," she mewed.

They sat like that for a long while until Frostpaw spoke up.

"...You have beautiful eyes."

"What color are they?" she mewed, a hint of playful challenge in her tone.

Frostpaw blinked, and then adopted a thoughtful look. "Hmm...I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure they're...blue?"

"You have five seconds," she mewed pleasantly.

"What for?"

She smiled maniacally, her claws unsheathed. "To run."

As she chased him, both of them laughing hysterically, they eventually found their way out. Inevitably, they got in huge trouble with the Clan for going missing for so long afterwards.

However, no cat knew just what would come out of the strong bonds of friendship made that day.

* * *

When Frostfang woke, he stretched and sat up. Washing a bit, he turned to the empty patch of bedding next to him to wake Snowfeather up-

Wait a moment.

"...Snowfeather?" He called out quietly, wary of waking the other sleeping cats in the den.

No response.

Sighing, he got out of the nest they shared and made his way out of the den. Tasting the air, he started to follow her scent trail out of camp.

When the trail ended, he found himself on the top of a rocky ledge. Fluffing up his spiky fur against the morning chill, he bounded up to Snowfeather's sitting form and sat down beside her, looking at her questioningly. What came up next surprised him.

"...I'm going to be a mother."

Frostfang's reaction was instantaneous. He froze, eyes wide. "A-As in having _kits?!_" he sputtered with shock.

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "No, as in having puppies. What else?"

It took a moment for Frostfang to get over his astonishment. However, when he did recover, an impish grin split his face. "Soooo, who's the lucky tom?"

Snowfeather raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Frostfang..."

"Aha! It's me, right?"

"..."

"Right...?"

"...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that come out of your mouth," Snowfeather remarked. Looking pointedly at him, she mewed, "Anyways, who else would their father be?"

Frostfang continued on with exaggerated shock. "Don't tell me...Stormstar? He's WAY too old for you!"

His mate deadpanned, "...It was a rhetorical question, you know."

"Oh. But, I _am_ their father, right?"

Snowfeather batted his head and mewed exasperatedly. "Mouse-brain! Of course you are!"

Frostfang seemed to pause for a moment before pointing at the she-cat with a forepaw, proclaiming, "But-But still! I _knew_ it wasn't my imagination! You actually_were _getting fatter!"

There was complete and utter silence.

"Hehe...I'm just kidding!" he covered, hoping he wouldn't get pulverized for his blunder. "But, really! I'm going to be a father! We're having kits! This is so great!"

Snowfeather nodded, quickly forgiving him and happily agreeing. "It came as a total surprise! I just came out here this morning to think about it, and to come up some possible names." She turned her head towards the rising sun. "Brightkit would be a good name for a she-kit. What do you think?"

"It sounds great! It's a pretty name, just like the sun's early light," he paused, a nostalgic look on his face. "...If one of the kits turns out to be a tom, I'd like him to be named Thornkit," he requested, looking at the ground in a rare moment of bashfulness.

A knowing grin graced Snowfeather's face. "Any special reason why?"

"Well, he would definitely inherit my amazing spiky fur that you and I can never wash properly! And since they would stick out like thorns, it would be a perfect name!"

He then glanced around and tasted the air; when he was satisfied that no cat was near, he inclined his head closer to Snowfeather and murmured, "And...you've probably already guessed, but...it would also remind me of the first time we met."

She smiled, remembering that moment. "Yeah...who knew that little moment with the brambles and that hidden cavern would lead to this? We're mates now, expecting kits!"

Frostfang then looked at her large, soft stomach and fixed her with a pleading gaze.

She instantly crumbled against the insanely adorable look he sent her way. Sighing, she mocked exasperation and rolled her eyes, hiding a grin. "Sure, sure, go ahead."

He sent her a grateful glance and immediately pressed the side of his head against her bulging belly. A moment passed, and then-

"Snowfeather, I can hear their heartbeats!"

She looked down at him, a warm glow in her green eyes. _In just a few moons, we're going to become a mother and a father. And we'll get to meet you too, precious kits._

Frostfang, still next to her belly, smiled and mewed softly, "After you little ones are born, we're going to have some great times together. We'll go hunting, patrolling, and even go cleaning out the elder's bedding every once in awhile, although I'm sure you won't like that all too much..."

Snowfeather just smiled softly as her mate continued his one-sided conversation with their kits.

_StarClan be damned if Frostfang doesn't turn out to be a great parent._

Without thinking, she reached her head out and licked the top of his head affectionately.

Then, a sudden, horrible thought came up in her mind. She drew back and mewed, her voice deathly sweet and soft, "Now, just remember, I don't want you becoming one of those toms that start treating their mates like helpless kits after they learn they're going to be a parent. If I _EVER_ feel as if you're starting to act like that, I will personally make sure that your days are going to be painful and_ numbered_. Got that?"

Frostfang blinked. "S-sure…"

"Yay! Okay! Now that we got that out of the way…"

He shook his head ruefully. _Mood swings...may StarClan help us all._

But now that he thought about it (while toning out Snowfeather's incessant chatter), he was actually going to be a _father_. They were having kits. This was really happening. The full implications of it were settling in, and he swelled with happiness. He felt so elated, so amazed, so lucky-

He suddenly stuffed his tail in Snowfeather's mouth to silence her and mewed, "Snowfeather… thank you. For everything," Frostfang's sincere sky blue gaze met Snowfeather's deep green, and a moment was shared between them.

Suddenly, Snowfeather spat out his tail and nudged him playfully. "Oh, stop it with the sentimatics! You're ruining the happy mood!"

* * *

For the first time, she hated being a pregnant queen.

She hated being left behind.

She hated not being able to join her mate in battle.

She hated not being able to help her clanmates.

She absolutely _loathed_ it.

There was trouble at the border with BlazeClan, and she wasn't being included in the battle patrol "for obvious reasons". It made her want to storm up to her Clan leader and _show_ him that she could still deliver a vicious bite (verbally and nonverbally), but she was wise enough to hold her tongue.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had...an _off_ feeling about this upcoming battle. It was probably due to the fact that this was their first battle where she wasn't fighting alongside him…but she could never be sure about her feelings these days. She briefly contemplated asking him to stay behind, but she immediately dismissed it. After all, as the deputy, or second in command, he had many responsibilities; one of which was to take part in a majority of the Clan's battles.

However, it seemed as if her mate had taken notice of her restless pacing, and he approached her cautiously. (StarClan knew how many times he had approached his now recently volatile mate and gotten mauled to near-death for it)

"Frostfang…" A hint of a growl edged her voice.

The white-furred tom just dipped his head and mewed, "It's okay to worry, Snowfeather."

Snowfeather bristled at the notion that she was showing weakness. "I am _NOT_ worrying!" she retorted. "I just- I just…." She stiffened and her tail thrashed with agitation, but then she suddenly loosened up and sighed. "I...just want to go and fight with you, like we always have. To watch your back, and…" _To make sure that you'll come out of the battle safely._

Frostfang laid his tail on her shoulders, and then looked her in the eyes. In them, she saw a grim, yet solemn look of determination, and a fiery, stone-hard will… "Snowfeather. I promise, you have nothing to fear. I will live to see my kits grow up, and I swear, nothing will be able to stop me. You can count on it."

The queen looked up with apparent shock, and then blinked to have an unreadable expression take its place. "Alright. I'll hold you to that," she mewed softly as she shifted her gaze downwards.

Frostfang managed a soft, gentle smile and turned away, ready to go to battle.

"But, Frostfang...you'd better come back in one piece, spiky white fur and all. Or I swear that I'll rip your tail off when I join you in StarClan!" A fierce, grim gleam shone in her green eyes, and an acknowledging blue gaze met them. Frostfang nodded- a terse, stiff nod- and vanished through the camp entrance.

But Snowfeather could not shake the foreboding feeling overtaking her body, nor the shiver that ran down her spine. However, she squashed it down viciously. _He promised he'd be back! And I know him- he never breaks his promises._

_I know for sure- he'll be back. He promised._

As if StarClan had heard her, thunder boomed ominously in the distance.

-:-X-:-

When the battle patrol returned, her heart seemed to stop in her chest.

_Oh StarClan, surely you wouldn't be so cruel?_

They came back victorious, but with their heads low.

A body was laid in the clearing, and as if in a trance, Snowfeather approached it, eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

It couldn't be him. It just _couldn't_ be him. His fur was white, not stained crimson red. His scent was a strong, distinctive one, not the horrible tanginess of blood and death.

And his eyes...they were always so full of life, never without a spark of humor. Never closed like this, unless he was sleeping..._He has to be sleeping!_ she thought determinedly, trying as hard as she could to dissuade the cold, hard truth that his utterly still body was implying.

She swallowed back something that was forming in her throat, and she felt herself grow still. A freezing numbness seemed to settle into her very soul, it was not until she felt something wet slide down her face that she realized- _Frostfang was dead_. He had lied after all.

The first drops of rain fell from the dark gray sky.

Snowfeather was dimly aware of a bright cat sitting next to her and licking her softly. _It smells like...Frostfang? But he's…_ Slowly, she started to perceive the world again, and conversations and distraught wailing began registering in her ears.

She didn't realize that those wails were coming from her until she closed her mouth and discovered that they stopped at the same time.

"...he fought like a lion, and tore through their ranks- just like that!"

"Poor Snowfeather, she's carrying his kits, isn't she?"

"That mange-furred BlazeClan filth just had to gang up on him…"

"Five cats to one! Frostfang fought well, but even he was no match for them all…"

"It was cowardice!" another cat retorted.

Honestly, she didn't care how he died, but of the fact that he _had_ died.

She went to sleep that night hoping that she would wake up from the nightmare she had found herself in.

-:-X-:-

As she opened her eyes, she found herself in her nest snuggled against Frostfang's spiked (but soft) fur. She almost cried in relief, despite the fact that this was a normal daily occurrence. _Thank you, StarClan, thank you! It was only a dream after all!_

A single, lone tear cascaded down her cheek as her mate began to stir. Overcome with emotion, she buried her muzzle in his neck fur, trembling with suppressed sobs.

At this, Frostfang snapped awake and blinked. Unsure of what was going on, he laid his tail on his mate's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Snowfeather...are you okay?" His soft voice was tinged with surprise and concern.

She just huddled against him as close she she could and took in his sharp, pleasant scent. She took in every detail- his warm, pure white fur, his steady heartbeat, his soft breathing- everything.

It was a while before she could emerge from his pelt, coaxed out by Frostfang's gentle encouragements and licks.

"I-I…" She choked up. How was she going to tell him that she dreamed that he had _died?_ But seeing his tender, expectant gaze, she just had to give an answer. She swallowed down the rising lump in her throat and responded, her voice shaking, "You...you were dead. There was a battle with BlazeClan, and I couldn't go, a-and you died. You were so still, and you just wouldn't _wake up..."_

Frostfang blinked in surprise before smiling softly in reassurance. He pressed his muzzle in his mate's silky fur and whispered gently, "It's alright now. It was only a dream. I'm here, and I'm still alive. See? You can feel and hear my heartbeat, and I'm breathing."

"It just seemed so...so _real_, though…" she shuddered.

His soft smile morphed into a cheeky one. "You know that'll never happen. Not until our kits are born and all grown up as warriors. Ha! By that time, we'll be cranky old elders rotting away in the elder's den!"

Snowfeather gratefully accepted the bait, thankful for his efforts at distracting her from her grief. "Pfft. W-We both know that _I'm_ the one that's going to be cranky. But no matter what, every cat knows _you'll_ still be a cheerful tom- even as an elder. You being fussy and mean i-is just one of those things that's impossible to imagine...you know?" she weakly bantered back.

"And besides," he continued, his cheeky smile still staying strong on his face, "I shudder to think about how you would be able to raise them without my sense of humor! You'd be hopeless! Our kits would come out all stoney-faced and serious!"

She shoved him lightly, humor glinting in her eyes. "I'm just simply _amazed_ at how faithful you are in my abilities as a mother! I mean, I don't think I'm _that_ bad…" she huffed, mocked offense at his statement.

"Oh, come on, Snowfeather. You know I was only joking," he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "Riiiight…."

"No, seriously! I was!"

She flicked her tail at him, her tone light and teasing. "Of course I knew you were joking. Stop getting your fur in a tangle, mousebrain." _My mousebrain_, she thought happily.

They just laid there together, with Snowfeather silently reveling in the moment. She had never felt more reassured or content than ever before. It was just such a pure, blissful moment, and neither wanted to break the silence. Unfortunately, everything had to come to an end.

Frostfang was the first to get up, albeit reluctantly, sending an apologetic glance at his mate. "I've got to go and assign the patrols. You stay there; I'll tell Stormstar that you deserve a break. And before you argue, just remember- our kits are due very soon. You've been hunting hard for the clan these past few days; it's time you got some rest and a chance to relax. Plus, we'll need to make you a new nest in the nursery."

Well, darn. All her excuses were caught and eaten in a flash. She was still reluctant to let the tom she loved out of her sights anytime soon, but he was the clan deputy and had duties to attend to. She sighed inwardly, admitting defeat in the matter.

"Okay…" she mewed, "Just...come back here as soon as you can, alright?"

"Of course I will! It's not like I'm going to be attacked by rabid squirrels on the way out of the den!" he joked.

After he left, she felt herself willingly give into sleep's gentle embrace. All that crying had exhausted her, both mentally and physically. Besides, she could sleep easy with the knowledge that her mate was safe and sound. _Safe and sound...and alive._

When she woke, she reflexively turned her head towards Frostfang's side of the nest, ready to greet him.

Where he should have been, there was only a cold, empty space and the stale- too stale- scent of Frostfang. She froze, her mind reeling.

_What?! B-But Frostfang's fine, it was just a dream! He promised he would be back!_

_...Right?_

Utter confusion ran amok within her, but in a single, heartbreaking moment, it all became clear.

_He was never coming back. _

Broken sobs echoed throughout the den.

* * *

Last night, she dreamed of Frostfang again. They had hunted (and he got caught in a bramble bush; purring, she pointed out the irony and they both shared a laugh), and had shared tongues together in the warm early light of dawn, and-

She wasn't surprised to find tears leaking out from her eyes when she woke up to the pale morning rays. She had stayed in her same curled-up position, a wistful, resigned feeling in her chest. She was starting to get used to the occasional dreams with her mate, and while they felt as if they best dreams she ever had, she never wanted to dream of him again if she could help it. It wouldn't do to live in a world of perfection _every_ night.

_Oh, Frostfang, how I wish you were here…_

Lost in her own thoughts, she missed the fact that her- _their_- kits had woken up and dashed out of the den. It wasn't until moments later that she realized that they were missing. Taking in their two similar- but different- scents, she clambered up and shook the moss out of her pelt before emerging from the den.

She was greeted with an unusual scene. At first glance, two moderately sized clusters of moss sat inconspicuously in the clearing. Upon inspecting them closer, however, she found that one small tail poked out of each bundle- one fluffy white with silver tabby patches, another spiky with dark gray tabby fur. A small smile played on her lips she she saw them scurrying about and stopping when the warrior guarding the entrance of the camp looked in their direction.

_They must be trying to sneak out of camp..._

Shaking her head, she started to form an idea. _The elders may not go along with it, but it's a risk I'll have to take._ Whiskers twitching with mirth, she approached the piles and stated loudly, "Wow, what a lucky cat I am! I was going to go to the medicine den to fetch some moss to change the elder's bedding, but there's some free clumps right here!"

Muffled snickers erupted from underneath the moss as she bent down and picked both of the kits up. Walking carefully to as not shake too much moss off the two, she made her way to the elder's den.

"Leopardflower! Robinfeather!" Snowfeather called, "I found some fresh moss in the middle of the camp, so I figured it would be a good opportunity to clean up your nests."

Leopardflower paused in her morning washing to reply, but when she turned and laid her eyes on the 'moss bundles', a mischievous glint shone in them. Nodding discreetly in understanding, she mewed, "Thank you, Snowfeather. I'm sure we'll appreciate-"

Robinfeather ranted grouchily, "Who said anything about me? _I'm_ sure not appreciating it. It's too early in the morning, for StarClan's sake!"

Leopardflower whacked him as hard as she possibly could over the head with her tail. "Don't pay attention to Robinfeather, dear. He's always grumpy in the morning."

Snowfeather purred, amused, before gently setting the moss down. Instantly, two kits jumped out of them, shaking their fur free of moss.

"Oh my, your kits were in the moss the entire time? I never noticed!" Leopardflower mewed in mock astonishment. "If they can hide so well that young, I can't imagine how great hiders they'll become when they're warriors."

Robinfeather just stared at the moss as if it had spontaneously erupted into flames.

"It was Thornkit's idea!" Brightkit mewed happily, flicking her small white-and-silver tail proudly at her brother.

"But Brightkit found the moss in the medicine den," Thornkit admitted, his spiky gray tabby fur still clumped with moss.

Snowfeather purred indulgently as she meowed, "You both are going to become great warriors one day."

_"YEAH!"_ Her two kits agreed excitedly, suddenly leaping into a playfight.

Shaking her head, a fond look made its way on her face before she turned back to the elders. "I'm still going to do your nests though, so don't worry about that. Brightkit, Thornkit, would you two like to help out?"

The two littermates suddenly paused in their mock battle and raced out of the den, much to her amusement.

A while later, she paused in her work and sat down for a moment to watch their playing forms in the camp. _Frostfang...I do hope you're watching. They've become two cats that I'm sure you'd be proud of._ She snorted as she imagined him boasting to the previous medicine cat up in StarClan about how their two kits took the moss right underneath his apprentice's supposedly sharp nose. _...I just hope I've raised them well, even though I've been doing it without you. They've inherited your love for mischief, you know...I can't fathom how your mother dealt with you!_

_...Although, I suppose it's not something much to complain about, either..._

* * *

Snowfeather woke up in her nest in an instant, alert and fearful. Her instincts were screaming at her that something wasn't right.

She immediately tasted the air for any unusual scents and scanned the nursery for any sudden movements but found none. Still, it wasn't enough to calm the anxious feeling in her stomach. Eyes narrowed, she carefully extracted herself out from around her sleeping kits and padded cautiously out of the den.

She did a brief sweep of the camp, but nothing seemed suspicious or out of place. Much to her confusion and frustration, her instincts were still nagging at her. Sighing, she decided to head back to her nest, bracing herself for a sleepless night to come. However, as she passed by the leader's den, her ears pricked up at the slightest of voices. Her curiosity peaked as she crept as close to the den as she could manage without the risk of being detected.

"...StarClan has spoken to me."

Rainsong, their medicine cat's voice, was uncharacteristically grave. Anxiety churned in Snowfeather's stomach. Whatever the message was, it didn't sound as if it would be very pleasant.

"Oh? What did they share with you, Rainsong?" Stormstar's deep meow rang out, interest evident in his tone.

"A prophecy...about the fate of the clans."

Stormstar sighed wearily. "Go ahead and repeat it to me."

While medicine cats had an astounding memory for herbs, it also extended to StarClan's signs. Therefore, it was no surprise that she was able to recite it line by line with absolute certainty.

_"Two bringers of the powers of darkness and light will rise._

_One destined to destroy the clans, and one destined to save them._

_Two indomitable wills will clash in a battle to end all others._

_And when the moon itself is stained red with their blood,_

_The fate of the clans themselves will be set in the stars."_

"That's...a very cryptic prophecy. Typical of StarClan..." Stormstar muttered, exasperated. "Rainsong. Has StarClan given you any other clues to as who those two cats may be?"

"...Yes..." Rainsong's voice was so soft, Snowfeather had to strain her ears to pick it up. "I have reason to believe that it applies to the two youngest cats in the clan."

Snowfeather stiffened. _No...it couldn't be..._

"Brightkit and Thornkit."

She had to clamp her tail tightly over her mouth to suppress a gasp of shock and horror. _They will have to fight each other to the death? And one of them...will try and destroy the Clans?! No! That's just...it-it __can't__ be possible!_

Stormstar's surprised mew broke into her thoughts, "Those two? They're only kits..."

"I know, but...Stormstar, t-this may seem cruel, but...wouldn't it be better if we just killed them both while they're still young and defenseless? We could stage an...an accident on their first day as apprentices-"

"No," Stormstar's voice rang out sternly. "We will _not _condemn two kits just because of what they might become. Besides, we cannot tamper with a prophecy made by StarClan. Whatever happens, prophecies will always find a way to fulfill themselves. I learned that the hard way..."

Snowfeather felt indescribable rage when she had heard Rainsong's proposition, but calmed down a bit after hearing Stormstar's rejection. She laid her fur flat as her mind tried to wrap around the daunting prospect of the prophecy applying to their two kits.

She must have missed a little more of their conversation in her tumultuous thoughts, since she suddenly heard a "You're dismissed," from Stormstar. Instantly, she regained her bearings and dove for cover.

After the medicine cat had retreated back to her den, she checked if it was all clear before padding numbly back to the nursery.

_Frostfang,_ she vowed defiantly,_ I swear to you that I'll keep our kits safe. No matter the cost. I'll keep a close eye on them and raise them to become two amazingly loyal warriors. Just you watch me!_

That night, she held her kits closer than ever before, telling herself that she wouldn't let the events of this night affect her behavior towards them. A small voice in her heart whispered that it was futile to fight against fate, but she brutally shoved it down and silenced it.

Even if it was an impossible battle to win, she would fight all of StarClan for the sake of their kits.

That was a promise.

* * *

It was just a bright, normal day when the dreaded question was brought up.

"Mommy...where's Daddy?" Brightkit stared up at her, her innocent blue eyes wide with curiosity. "I saw Oakshade visiting Silverheart and their newborn kits, but...why hasn't Daddy visited us?"

Snowfeather froze up. In all honesty, she knew that she should have expected that question sooner or later. She saw her kits' bright, inquisitive gazes yesterday when the tom had visited his exhausted mate the day before, but...

Thornkit joined in, quick to assume. "Yeah, why? D-Did he...not like us or something…?"

Hearing Thornkit's assumption sent her mouth opening automatically to object. "Of course not! He loved you both very much. B-But...he's-" Her voice suddenly clammed up again.

"What do you mean by 'loved'? Does that mean he used to like us but then he doesn't anymore?!" Thornkit demanded, green eyes full of dread.

"No! That-That's not it!" Snowfeather exploded, tail lashed with agitation. _Fox dung! This is so hard to explain…how do I even begin!?_

Thornkit and Brightkit flinched at her sudden rise in tone.

She curled her plumey tail around the two kits apologetically and slumped, a dull look in her eyes. _This is going to be painful..._

Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.

"Your father's name...was Frostfang. He used to be the deputy of the clan. He had spiky white fur a-and blue eyes…"

This hurt. This hurt so much...but seeing two pairs of inquisitive eyes on her, she forced herself to continue.

"One day, while you two were still in my tummy, he-"

She swallowed, feeling a presence of a painful lump making itself known in her throat. Tears started to sting at her eyes. _Come on,_ she chided herself, _Get your act together. You can't deny them knowledge of their father just because of your grief!_

She continued, her voice a little more stable than before. "H-He fought in a battle patrol to defend the Clan and...got hurt badly. He went to sleep, and...never woke up again."

Brightkit tilted her head to the side, confused. "But...how could he not wake up? Everybody wakes up after falling asleep."

Snowfeather exhaled shakily. _Oh StarClan, if only it were that simple…_

"Well...if a cat gets hurt too severely or they get too old, they...they go to sleep, and then wake up in StarClan. And they become a new star in the night sky."

"So...we'll never get to meet him?" Thornkit mewed, disappointment evident in his voice.

She shook her head. "Not unless you become a medicine cat or a leader." _Or if you die_, she added on silently.

"What do we call it, when a cat goes to sleep like that?" Brightkit asked innocently.

Snowfeather stilled and took a deep breath. "Death, Brightkit. Frostfang...is dead. He's in StarClan now." Her own voice came out so dull, so flat, it almost scared herself. She shifted her gaze from the ground beneath her paws to their kits, letting it all sink in. What broke the silence surprised her.

"You aren't gonna...die, are you Mommy?" Brightkit's trembling mew broke the silence.

Snowfeather wanted to, _so desperately_, to lie and say "Of course I won't. I'll be here forever, and I'll give you both enough love to make up for Frostfang's absence. And I'll gladly protect you two from wherever destiny takes you. I promise, I vow, and I swear that."

But, gazing into her kit's blue eyes, she knew that Brightkit wouldn't accept anything but that impossibility. She steeled herself and plastered a strained, reassuring smile on her face. "I'll always be here for you two."

"Promise?" Thornkit pressed.

Snowfeather looped her tail behind her back and echoed, almost guiltily, "I promise."

* * *

"BlazeClan! BlazeClan is attacking!"

That was the only warning the clan got before what seemed to be the entirety of BlazeClan exploded into the camp. For a single, frightening moment, not a single cat moved to defend themselves as they were jumped upon. However, as the warriors started coming back to their senses, they pushed back against the wave of enemy cats fiercely, caterwauls and hisses splitting the air.

Snowfeather knew that one of the prime targets of a full-scale invasion was always the nursery. Defenseless kits could always be stolen to be raised in the enemy's clan, or they could be killed to cripple the next generation of cats while they were still young and weak. _In all other battles I've been in that were like this, my first priority was always to defend the nursery- now though, I'm __in__ the nursery!_

She jumped into action. "Silverheart!" she screeched over the sounds of the battle, "Protect the kits at the back of the nursery! I'll guard the entrance!" Since the other queen had kitted only a quarter moon ago, she knew that she should not be out fighting in her condition. But no sooner had Silverheart done so, a large dark tabby tom with fiery amber eyes burst into the nursery.

Snowfeather recognized him instantly and froze, her eyes wide with horror. _Coalstripe! He's BlazeClan's deputy!_

She knew, deep down, that a queen out of practice for so long would stand no chance against a seasoned deputy. But as his eyes darted over to where the kits were- _THEIR kits_- she pushed that thought away as far as she could and sprang, screeching a challenge with claws unsheathed.

Of course, the future victor was painfully obvious. However, a queen fighting for her kits should never be underestimated._ Ever._

Frenzied blows rained down on the tom, but then he ducked and snapped his jaws up, aiming for her throat. She responded reflexively by rearing back on her hind legs, resulting in him missing just by a few whiskers.

Unfortunately, she was out of practice, and it was affecting her more than she had initially thought. For a split second, she wobbled precariously, her tail thrashing as she tried to regain her balance. The dark tom took that opportunity and lunged for her exposed belly.

Snowfeather's eyes widened; a solid blow to the soft, sensitive underbelly and it would all be over. She hastily twisted her body away to the side and landed back on all four legs to avoid being on the receiving end of a dangerous slice to the stomach. Claws instead dug into her side and ripped into her flesh, and she shrieked with agony.

Snowfeather almost collapsed right on the spot, but the thought, _just the notion_, of this tom taking their kits brought her dying spirits roaring back into a full-out inferno.

As she let out an enraged yowl, she leaped to strike his head only for him to duck and leave her crashing to the ground. Her heart jumped up in her throat and started to hammer frantically against it as she realized_ there was no one there between her kits and the enemy. _

She regained her footing and spun around to see Silverheart getting knocked down by a solid blow to the back of her head. Coalstripe's glittering eyes, filled with malice, turned to the defenseless kits, and he started to crouch down-

_NEVER!_ she roared mentally as she fell into a crouch of her own.

He sprang- but she was faster.

Snowfeather rammed her head into his side in the middle of the tom's leap, and his body slammed against the bramble wall of the nursery. They were then sent sprawling to the ground.

It was a deciding moment. Whichever cat got up first would be the one to pin the other down and win.

Both combatants knew this, and started to get back to their paws as quickly as they could.

However, no cat anticipated the two kits joining in as well. Right as Snowfeather got back to her paws, Brightkit and Thornkit lept at Coalstripe, who was just a moment away from getting back up.

They weren't fast enough.

In a single heartbeat, the BlazeClan deputy regained his footing and swiped- a single, devastating blow that knocked both of them right at Snowfeather's paws.

Her mind was numb with horror at the sight of the blood that welled from the two tiny bodies below her. It was not until she realized that -_they were still breathing thank StarClan_- that she regained her bearings and finally noticed Coalstripe leaping at them with a triumphant howl.

Her thoughts raced, trying to find a way to protect herself and their kits in what little time they had left before he struck. As she moved unconsciously in front of her kits, however, she realized- _There was no way she could protect them without dying._

Two pairs of sharp, merciless fangs met her throat.

-:-X-:-

She wasn't aware of collapsing to the ground, nor of the excruciating pain that flooded her body. But when she came back to her senses, all she could think of were her kits, the ones she would die for protecting. _Our precious kits…_

_Please, StarClan_, she pleaded, a final wish she knew would not be granted, _spare our kits from the horrible destiny you've laid out for them...They're so innocent! And losing so much this early on in their lives...Without parents to guide them...Without me, or Frostfang, to love and care for them...Why? Why would you deny us that experience!? First Frostfang...and now me…_

She felt her strength fading, and a sudden cold swept over her. Something deeper than sleep started to fringe at the edges of her consciousness, looking for a way in and to take over. Darkness started to edge her vision as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

In her rapidly blurring sight, two smaller figures-_their kit_s-got up and raced towards her fallen form. Horrified meows registered in her ears, and she knew right then and there that she could not die just yet. A sudden determination roared inside of her, and she gasped desperately for just a few more breaths, fighting for them as if she was fighting the whole of StarClan.

And they were granted.

"Th-Thornkit...Brightkit..."

"You two...have long and painful paths ahead of you...but no matter what you do, nothing will stop me from loving you. Ever."

_Remember that, always…_

-:-X-:-

Sleep claimed her that day, but she never did wake up again.

Instead, she dreamed of Frostfang for all eternity.

* * *

Yep, there you have it~ ^^ This was written over the course of around 4-5 months (I got stuck on ONE part..and didn't get around to finishing it until today ^^;) so the tone may change throughout the fic. The beginning part was the portion where I got stuck, and thus it is the most badly written (in my opinion).

This could be intended as a prequel to a story I may or may not write in the future, since I did mention a prophecy...*winkwink*


End file.
